After a surgical operation wherein an implant is inserted in one or both breasts of a person, there is a tendency for the implant to move or shift to an unwanted position or event distort its shape during the initial, post-operative healing process which typically lasts at least about one week. To overcome this tendency, it has been a common practice to first apply a chest dressing as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,803 and then further bind the breast with an elastic bandage, such as an ace bandage, which encircles the surgical dressing already applied to the patient for exerting pressure on the upper surface of the breast and pressing them towards the patient's chest. However, when the dressing had to be changed, the attachment of the elastic bandage was a difficult procedure which could not easily be done by the patient. Also, the force with which the bandage was applied to the breast had to be carefully controlled, which was somewhat difficult to manage due to the size of the body encircling bandage.
Moreover, in some instances, metal clips and fasteners were used to secure the elastic bandage about the chest dressing of the patient which clips and fasteners when contacting the skin could cause ancillary irritation.